I Don't Need Saving
by animalllover
Summary: Just when I thought my life was getting almost close to perfect, fate seems to have another trick up her sleeve. Fang came back, Ari came back, and my head is going to explode either by my emotions or the scientists that captured me...again. Rated t for violence, language, and some sexual scenes. Dylan/Max/Fang...got to love this triangle..mostly Dylan/Max though.


**My story takes place during the last installment of the Maximum Ride novels; Nevermore. I plan to have this story have the infamous love triangle between Dylan/Max/Fang and if any of my readers have any suggestions please don't be afraid to message me or tell me in the review  
Thank you, and please enjoy :D **

I couldn't breathe, the smoke filled my lungs and I was beginning to black out; my whole body was face planted into the cold, gravel parking lot. I couldn't move my limbs; all I could see was the raging fires around me, my blood spilled beneath me, and I could see the flock fleeing from the scene.

Now I am sure all of you are wondering just what happened, and so let me take you back about 2 hours ago, when my whole life turned upside down. Because god forbid anything stays 'normal' in my life….

_2 hours Before_

"Come on Max, please?" Nudge asked as we walked around the mall; and of course Nudge had found this 'oh so amazing skirt' that she **had **to buy.

"You don't need it Nudge, and you know it." I tried to get her to shut up, but she wouldn't let up, after an hour of begging I was going to snap.

"But-but, it is so pretty Max, please." She gazed up at me, her round brown eyes shining.

"Please Max; just get her to shut up." Gazzy commented rolling his eyes; I sigh, pulling out some money.

"Here." I grunted giving her the money; she squealed and took Gazzy and Izzy by the arm.

"You two come with me, I need a guy's opinion and the other to hold the bag." Both boys groaned as they were pulled away from Dylan and I, each shouting protests. I shook my head as Dylan chuckled.

"I will never understand that girl's love for fashion." I mumbled while hearing Dylan laugh as I gave him a look.

"Come on Max you know deep down inside, you wish had her fashion sense." He teased me, while wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me in. I was about to protest until I looked at his Caribbean blue eyes, and I stopped myself and let his warmth fill me.

"Oh you know it," sarcastically replying while giving him a wink as we continue to walk through the mall; so many things have happened in the past months. Fang as you all know left and now started his own group of 'friends;' and one of those friends is Maya, my clone. I almost shuddered at the thought of him holding her like he used to with me, I almost shuddered picturing him kissing her like he had with me, but he left me and the flock behind. And I had finally begun to move on; sure I still liked the kid, we had been through everything together you can't forget something like that. However, Dylan on the other hand has been there for me; I mean he is my 'other half' but when Fang left he was there to help me, and ever since then he gets me like no one else and it scares me to think that I am beginning to fall for him, after vowing to myself I would not.

"Hey are you okay?" I was brought out of my trance by that familiar voice; I look up at Dylan nodding.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." He gave me a half smile, but he knew me better than that.

"You do know if you ever need to talk about Fang or Angel, I am here for you." I froze under his words; there was no emphasis on Fang in his voice, but with Angel there was concern, because for some reason he understood my relationship with my baby, and just hearing her name almost brought tears to my eyes. He let me sit down on the bench and his thumb brushed the tear away; God I hated being emotional. "Max, you know I won't think any less of you if you cry; Angel was everything to us and its okay to let everything out." His eyes searched mine as I nod my head remembering her tragedy. Another tear escaped but instead of wiping that one away, Dylan pressed his lips to mine softly and I couldn't help but lean in. He was so soft and warm; it was like something in my life was stable, after everything that had happened. I pressed harder against him losing myself in his scent and taste; but I pulled away as I felt a too familiar presence near me. I look behind Dylan as he turned to see the person that I was just thinking about.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Fang asked, as his whole crew surrounded him like over protective parents to a child. Dylan and I stood up as I carefully watched everyone's movements; the civilians walked past us, barely noticing the tension that was gradually increasing by the moment.

"You have some nerve showing your face here." Dylan growled at Fang, but Fang disregarded him and kept looking at me.

"What do you want?" I spat; I watched as Maya took Fang's arm and held onto him, and I will be honest I was almost repulsed, especially with her pixie cut hair, never am I ever going that short.

"You know I would not come here without a good reason." He spoke the same, looked the same, but I could tell something was off about him, I guess he wasn't everything I had thought he was.

"No kidding, why else would you come back to your _original _flock unless you had some _good _reason?" I spat back at him; my emotions were going haywire and I needed to get a control over them before I did something I would regret. The last thing I wanted was the rest of the Flock to see him, because past emotions would rise and I don't know how they would handle it.

"Well it isn't so original anymore, now it is?" he cocked his head, and for a moment I couldn't breathe, but only for a moment.

"How dare you." I took a step and Dylan grabbed my arm pulling me back trying to stop me from lunging at him. "You abandoned us, replaced us, and you have the nerve to bring Angel into this?" I could tell he regretted what he had said, but I was already pissed. "Go back home Fang, you and your flock. You are all not welcomed." I glared at him, and I could see the rest of his flock was about to retaliate but Fang gave them a look. Dylan retracted his arm as I steadied myself, ready for anything.

"I just wanted to warn you about a new threat, someone from our past either has come back from the dead or has been cloned." I quirked an eyebrow at him, telling him to continue, "Ari." My eyes went wide for a second but I shook my head.

"Ari is dead; we both know that since we buried him. He died in my arms." Tears threatened to fall, "Besides he would never hurt us, he was on our side." I crossed my arms over my chest, but instead of Fang responding it was my clone.

"He is telling the truth; Ari and other Erasers had attacked us. We wouldn't be here if we were joking, believe me." Her eyes narrowed at me, at the last part. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Fine consider us warned. Now I think you should be on your way before the rest of _my _flock returns." I narrow my eyes at Fang, but he shakes his head.

"We can't leave, not just yet." Fang dead planned as Maya retracted from Fang.

"And why is that?" I asked taken back; Dylan's arm wrapped around my waist protectively as the girl Star spoke up.

"Because Ari and the Erasers are coming here." I looked at Fang horrified.

"You brought them here?!" I yelled at him; and that is when I heard Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy come up.

"Fang?" I heard all of them gasp as they stood behind me; I glanced back for a second before retuning my gaze back to Fang.

"No we did not. But when we were attacked by them, Ari had mentioned a 'family reunion' and since you two were like brother and sister I assumed he meant you. So we came to find you, and to help you guys fight Ari off along with the Erasers." Fang and I never broke eye contact but I heard Nudge gasp behind me.

"Wait, Ari is alive?" I gave a look to Dylan he nodded and brought the rest of the flock away from the rest of us to explain the situation.

"So what you thought we would except your 'kindness' of trying to help us after everything you did?" I asked him, and then Maya spoke up.

"Listen stop trying to guilt him, because he is ov-" Fang cut her off with a look and she shut up. All I could do was roll my eyes.

"What she means-" I cut him off.

"Thanks but no thanks we don't need your help. You've done enough." Fang nodded as he began to turn around I was kicked in the back by something, rather someone. I was about to fall forward but my hair was snagged by a hand forcing me back to hit a hard muscled chest, forcing me to meet my attacker.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" That voice, that familiar voice, the voice of my dead brother.

"Ari?" I gasp out; his hand tightening onto my long hair and yanking my head further while he smiled down at me.

"Been a long time sis, how have you been?" I clenched my jaw as he threw me to the ground his foot on my back. I could see my flock as well as Fang's flock attack Ari, but before any could reach him the Erasers were on them in a flash. I struggled under him as he pressed me harder into the ground.

"Max!" I heard Dylan shout as he tore through an Eraser. Ari gripped me by the neck as I thrashed in his grip; he hoisted me in the air.

"How?" I gasp out, Ari only laughed. He still looked the same, well almost, he was definitely more enhanced, the yellow teeth thing was new, and the one thing that scared me was his eyes; they weren't like the ones I knew.

"Don't worry about it, at least now I have the real Max not the photo copied one." He spat out while tightening his grip. My vision began to grow black but with a last attempt to free myself I brought my leg back and kicked him in the stomach making him loosen his grip. In that moment I was able to punch him in the neck making him drop me to the floor as he clutched his throat trying to breathe. I could see everyone with an Eraser, but Dylan was in trouble with three Erasers and I had to help him. I unfolded my wings and sped to him throwing an Eraser off of him punching the beast in the head making him go under to a deep sleep.

" Max!" I heard Nudge scream as two Erasers began to corner her; I flew towards her. I punched the one in the head making him come after me.

"Everyone get out and go to the parking lot!" I ordered while watching as Iggy and Gazzy fly through the glass skylight above us as they avoided an Eraser. Nudge was next to take off as we took care of the other two Erasers; I saw Fang's group split up, I'm guessing heading to the lot as well.

"Look out!" Before I could react I saw Ari's fist slam into my head knocking me into the wall of the mall. I struggled to keep myself up as I felt blood drip down.

"Dylan go!" I yell again, this time barely dodging another hit from Ari. I punch him in the gut making him stumble backwards. I saw Dylan run straight towards Ari and I knew what he wanted me to do; I sent a barrage of punches and kicks to Ari making him stumble backwards. And before he could catch his breath Dylan slammed him into the wall making him crumble to the floor.

"Come on let's go," I nod as Dylan grabbed my hand as we flew out to the parking lot, but when I got there, everyone was still fighting the Erasers.

"Listen to me, get the flock and everyone out of here I'll meet you back at the house. No matter what, get them to safety. That. Is. An. Order." He was about to protest but I continued. "Please you have to, for me." He grunted but he nodded his head. We propelled ourselves down onto incoming Erasers.

Just as I was about to punch an Eraser as we descended from above, Fang had screamed my name; I look at him and I saw Ari attack Fang from above smashing him to the ground. I immediately flew at Ari screaming as I punched him off of Fang.

"Go. NOW!" I ordered but Fang grunted coming next to me as Ari stood up looking at us.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. Remember?" I narrowed my eyes, not in the mood to fight with him.

"You do if you want to live." I growled out, and Ari just stared at us grinning.

"I'd do what she says before you get hurt." Ari rolled his muscles making sure to have us notice how genetically enhanced he had been.

"Shut up dog." Fang growled out and Ari just cocked his head to the side, as I studied his movements. I could hear Dylan order my flock to get to the house and out of harm's way, and relief washed over me despite their arguing.

"I may be the dog but at least I don't settle for the clone of the real Max." Ari laughed as Fang clenched his jaw and inwardly I did laugh at Fang's expression.

"Listen to me you-" But Fang was cut off as an Eraser came up behind him and threw him to the ground, in a second another was on Fang making sure he would stay on the ground. Ari glances at me, smiling with his yellow teeth.

"Are you ready Max?" I shook my head relaxing my fighting stance.

"Ari what happened to you? What did they do to you?" My voice was soft and caring, and I could see Ari fight inwardly with himself as emotions rolled off of him. But in a second his emotions were gone in a flash just like they had come.

"Don't worry about it sis, all you need to know is that you have been recalled back to the School." I shook my head,

"This isn't you, please Ari I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded with him, but he narrowed his eyes tensing up again. And I got back in my stance my wings spreading out ready to take charge.

"It's okay I'll be the one hurting you." And then we went at each other.

His fist came straight to my face; ducking easily I swept my feet under his making him fall to the concrete. I smashed my elbow into his face, hearing the sickening crack of a broken nose; I flew straight up in the air as he tried to punch me again.

I look down to see Ari flying up at me and before I could react his arms wrapped around my waist and he kept me beneath him as he propelled back down to the ground. I felt the air hit my face as I struggled to free my wings but his chest kept them closed as we neared the ground. I tried to move my arms and legs but it was no use and I was out of time.

_Present Time_

So now here we are again; I can't move, my face is surely imprinted on the ground by the impact, I could see the fires from the exploded cars surrounding me, and I could faintly see everyone fleeing for safety. _As long as they are safe…_I was about to drift off into unconsciousness, but that would be too easy for me.

"Don't worry Max, everything will be okay." I could hear Ari's voice next to my ear as I struggled to move, but even my rapid healing abilities would help me out right now; I am so damaged and hurt. I felt his big, rough hands come and wrap around my waist before cradling me in a bridal style. The last thing I saw was Ari's face looking down at me, his yellow teeth smiling at me. "Let's go!" I felt myself being lifted up in the air, before my mind gave out.

**What do you readers think? Please leave your comments And who is else is excited for Nevermore coming out?! I know I am! :D**

**Animalllover**


End file.
